


Stimulating Sensation

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Steve's thoughts were as innocent as he wants them to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulating Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The night was clear and as peaceful as nights could be in busy New York City. Steve had made himself comfortable on a bench on one of Tony’s large balconies. By his side sat the thundergod, heat radiating from his muscular body in a way that could have lured Steve to sleep if…yeah, if there wasn’t something else that kept him awake and his mind on alert.

Because how could anyone truly sleep when they had Thor Odinson sitting so close next to them? Steve still refused to define what exactly he was feeling. There was this heat in the pit of his stomach, a tension that caused his heart rate to increase, his face to heat up, his fingers to itch with the urge to touch, to…

No, he wouldn’t get there. He couldn’t because…yeah, why exactly couldn’t he go further down this road?

Of course Steve’s subconsciousness wasn’t by far as innocent as his mind once he was awake. It dreamt up scenarios that left him sweating and blushing with shame. Even worse was the realisation that some part of him was tired of hiding and pretending like nah, he didn’t feel this strong pull towards the handsome god. This part of him wanted to act. Oh, how much it wanted…and it wanted so much.

“Your mind seems far away tonight, Steven,” Thor spoke then, interrupting the thoughts that threatened to drift into dangerous territories again. He was grateful for the semi-darkness, hiding the flush that spread from his cheeks to his neck.

“I…was just wondering…” Steve swallowed hard. “I was wondering if you could summon lightning only with Mjolnir?”

A random question, he knew, and the look Thor gave him said more than words. Steve wasn’t a good liar. He knew he shouldn’t try, but sometimes the truth was worse than a lame story, he thought.

“Would you like a demonstration?” Thor asked eventually, stormy eyes never leaving Steve’s. “If you trust me, that is.”

“I believe out of everyone I know, you’re the most trustworthy one,” he allowed himself to admit. “Alright. Show me.”

With a short nod, Thor reached out, took Steve’s hands into his. “I will not hurt you,” he promised. Before Steve got a chance to ask why he should possibly assume that, he felt it already. It was tension, not more than a whisper at first, grazing his skin. It lingered there for a moment before it started to fill his veins, spread in his blood, send chills to his spine in a way that made him shudder involuntarily.

“What was that?” he asked, unable to overplay the breathlessness in his voice once the sensation stopped. He almost wished it to return, felt a strange longing that made him ache from the inside.

“Very mild electricity,” Thor answered with the hint of a smile. His eyes looked darker, yet seemed to be glowing likewise. “In such doses, it can be a rather enjoyable experience. Would you like me to try again?”

Steve could only nod in response. With anticipation, he waited for the sensation’s return, yet was taken aback once it actually happened. It was stronger now, and this time there was no way to deny the effect it had. Steve bit his bottom lip to stay quiet as he struggled against the almost overwhelming sparks that shot through his body. It was…arousing. In fact it took the word’s meaning to a whole new level.

Then realisation hit him and as he met Thor’s eyes again, Steve knew that he was very well aware of what he was doing. And why.

“A stimulating sensation, is it not?” the Asgardian said, his voice no more than the distant rumble of thunder.

Steve didn’t answer, didn’t trust his own voice. However, he didn’t flinch when Thor lifted a hand, brought it up to his face. He didn’t blink when a thumb brushed across his lips and chills of energy struck his sensitive skin once more.

He wouldn’t put it past Thor that the thundergod had chosen his actions carefully, knew that it wouldn’t take more than a few sparks to break the already unstable wall Steve had erected around himself. It was him who leaned in, hands aimlessly fisting in Thor’s thick mane, lips meeting in an uncoordinated, desperate kiss. He didn’t let go, didn’t stop, and for a moment he was sure to feel a victorious smirk before he was dragged down into the void of burning desire.


End file.
